No ozone monitors exist today that are small enough, sensitive enough, and selective enough for widespread use in detecting and tracking low part-per-billion (ppb) levels of ozone that can be used for detailed research of the health effects of human exposure to low-ppb concentrations ozone, particularly for sensitive individuals such as asthmatics, children, and the elderly. Improved ozone sensors are needed in order to make reliable in-field exposure measurements for individuals with asthma and other respiratory diseases. Improved understanding of the impacts of environmental toxins, such as ozone, on public health can eventually result in increased protections for at-risk individuals. Synkera Technologies is proposing the development and validation of a new, credit-card sized device that will be able to detect low levels of ozone (<12 ppb) in real-time with the required spatial resolution in order to aid research on respiratory diseases. This sensor will build upon recent advances in electrochemical sensing technology to create a next generation product that is significantly smaller, faster, more sensitive, stable and lower cost than any electrochemical sensor available today. The novel sensor will be a solid-state electrochemical device, based on existing nanotechnology expertise available at Synkera, with a form factor that will allow for integration into small monitors Phase I will demonstrate the feasibility of the approach by fabricating and extensively testing prototype sensors. Proof-of-concept will be established if we are able to demonstrate the feasibility of detection of low ppb ozone levels (~10 ppb) with sufficient selectivity and stability. In Phase II the ozone sensors will be optimized, electronics to operate the sensors will be developed, prototype monitors will be produced, and field trials will be performed. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The development of a wearable, easy to use, point-of-contact ozone monitor will allow for widespread population studies to further explore the affects of environmental exposure on respiratory incidents and respiratory disease. Such a device will support programs like the NIH- wide Genes and Environment Initiative (GEI), which seeks to identify major genetic susceptibility factors for diseases of public health significance and develop technology for measurement of potential causative environmental exposures. This type of research and development will provide significant information regarding health disparities that may lead to differential health outcomes. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]